


Tax Reforms and Ice Skating

by royal_jigsaws



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ham cant skate, M/M, Modern AU, john can, they go ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_jigsaws/pseuds/royal_jigsaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alex go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tax Reforms and Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lams fic. Sorry if the characterization is a bit off, I tried. Hope you enjoy, feedback is always welcome! Thanks to @sparkvsboom on tumblr for beta-ing this for me!

Snow fell like icing sugar over the sidewalk. Alex and John made their way down the busy New York street as the sun began to set over the city. Alex had been rambling the election, as per-usual.

“I was reading up on each candidates tax plans-”  
“Of course you were.”  
“Shut up. I like to be a well informed voter! Anyway, I think-”

Winter had set in and John had suggested going ice skating. Alex had never been ice skating. Not once. However, when his best friend had suggested going ice skating together in Central Park, Alex didn't hesitate in agreeing.

“Of all of the stuff you could research about the election, why is tax reform the one thing you choose?”  
“Tax plans are very important, John. Without a proper financial plan no one can do anything.” Alex argued.  
“What a nerd.” John grinned at the smaller man  
“Excuse me! I simply like making informed decisions about who leads our country.” Alex looked up at his friend, John's cheek's rosy from the cold. The pom on John's beanie bounced as he walked along, brushing up against Alex's arm every now and again. Alex was painfully aware of each touch.

Now, Alexander Hamilton was not easily flustered. However, a certain curly haired boy from South Carolina just drove him crazy, each touch made his heart flutter. John Laurens was incredibly annoying, he was too kind, bought Alex too many things, was too attractive to the point where it was distracting, was too patient, and was too selfless. Alex simply couldn't take it Alex's phone buzzed in his pocket.

From Angie:  
How's the ice skating date going?

To Angie:  
It's not a date!

“Who's that?” John asked, glancing over to Alex's phone  
“Just Angelica”  
“This is not a date?” John smiled  
“Well you didn't get me flowers so I assumed it wasn't” Alex joked  
“I'll remember that for next time, I take you on a date.”

From Angie:  
It so is! #lams

“See, Angelica thinks it's a date.” John said “Angelica is never wrong.”

To Angie:  
It's not a date he didn't get me flowers

From Angie:  
WHAT!?

To Angie:  
I know! It's appalling  
From Angie:  
Tell John that he needs to improve his dating game. Flowers are a must!

“Angelica thinks you're a terrible not-boyfriend and you need to work on your dating game.” Alex informed a smiling John  
“My most sincere apologies, dear Alexander!”

To Angie:  
John has apologized. All is forgiven

From Angie:  
Perfect, now make out

John snickered

To Angie:  
why do you insist on making my life difficult??

From Angie:  
you do a good enough job making your own life difficult. I'm just trying to make sure you and johnny boy make out with each other at some point

To Angie:  
John is reading this over my shoulder...

“Hey don't throw me under the bus!” John playfully punched Alex in the arm

From Angie:  
Oooh perfect! John let me tell you about ALL those things Alex has told me about you!

To Angie:  
No, he's reading this over my shoulder!!!

John reached over Alex's shoulder and snatched his phone from his grasp  
“No! Give me that!” Alex made a grab for his phone but John turned his back, shielding it from Alex's view. Alex jumped onto John's back. “NO! GIVE IT BACK” Alex laughed reached down and threw a handful of clumsy packed snow at John's back.

To Angie:  
Tell me - John

From Angie:  
John, Alex tells me all about how Alex thinks that those 'cute freckles outshine the stars!' and how you're the cutest boy that Alex had 'ever laid eyes on and he just wants you to push him over a counter and' well... you get the picture

To Angie:  
Oh my god! - John

Alex made a grab for the phone, knocking it out of John's grasp and onto a pillow of snow. Alex snatched the phone and hurriedly typed a reply.

To Angie:  
I HAVE NEVER SAID ANY OF THOSE THINGS!

John was now doubled over laughing. “Oh my god Alex! This is the greatest thing ever!”

To Angie:  
John is laughing at me, you are a terrible wing man!

From Angie:  
I am an excellent wing man! Now you and John can make out.

To Angie:  
Why must you hurt me like this.

“Let me see what else you're sending!”  
“No. Fuck off” Alex laughed  
“I am hurt!” John feigned hurt and glared at Alex with his green eyes shining like stars. Alex felt the overwhelming desire to kiss him.

From Angie:  
And he doesn't shut up about you, John.

“I have never said any of this by the way.” Alex defended  
“You keep telling yourself that, baby” Alex blushed. John put his arm around his tiny friend, Alex's stomach fluttered at the touch. Alexander buried his head into his phone. They kept walking down the street.

From Angie:  
'His hands are so warm'

From Angie:  
'Why is he so nice? Too fricking nice. It hurts me'

John's laugh lit up his face like a Christmas tree. Alex couldn't help but laugh along.

To Angie:  
I will not stand for this bullying!

From Angie:  
Okay, go enjoy your date

To Angie:  
Not a date!!

From Angie:  
Yes it is!

To Angie:  
Fight me

From Angie:  
Meet me in the pit

“She is so rude to me! Spreading these lies” Alex protested  
“You know what they say, Alex, Angelica Schuyler never lies.” John smirked at him and winked. He fucking winked. Was this boy TRYING to kill him!?

The pair walked down the street, the shop signs beginning to illuminate and painting the side walk in neon shades of blue and pink. As they drew nearer to the park, Alex felt John's gloved hand wrap around his own and felt heat rise in his cheeks. John giggled.

“What?” Alex asked  
“Why are you blushing?”  
“I'm not!”  
“You are. I can see your red cheeks popping out from your cute lil' beanie.”  
“It's not cute!” Alex protested, cheeks darkening further.  
“It so is. It's got little pom poms on strings!” John reached over and pulled on the poms on the end of Alex's hat. Alex laughed.

They entered the park, still holding hands, and grabbed a pair of ice skates. They laced up their boots and John pulled Alex quickly towards the ice. John let go of Alex and stepped onto the ice, quickly adjusting to the new terrain. Alex made his way over to the rink and tentatively stepped onto the ice, clinging onto the wall for dear life. John laughed

“I'm not good at this okay. Why can you skate, you're from South Carolina!?” Alex protested still hanging onto the barrier.  
“Do you need my help?” John said, offering his hand  
“No, no. I can do it” Alex let go of the barrier and took approximately two steps towards the middle of the rink before losing his balance and falling backwards onto his butt. John skated over.  
“So you can do it yourself, huh?” John gloated  
“Help me up.” Alex raised a reluctant hand to John and was helped to his feet.  
“Come on, let me help you.”

Before Alex knew what was happening a pair of hands wrapped around his own and pulled him onto the ice. His skate caught on the edge of the ice and he stumbled forward before handing roughly on his bottom. John giggled  
"Ooh, look at me Mr. 'I'm so good at ice-skating with my pretty freckles and stupid face' " ... "Did I say that out loud?"  
"Yes. I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."  
“You and your pretty freckles and stupid face should take it as a compliment."  
A slender hand reached out to Alex. He placed his stumpy hand in it and it pulled him, rather unceremoniously to his feet.  
"Come on, you can do it, baby girl" John soothed. Alex felt colour run to his cheeks and John giggled softly.  
"Take one small step."  
Alex stepped forward, reluctantly, and placed his skate heavily on the ice.  
"Well done. Now again." Alex's feet remained firmly on the ice "It's okay, you won't fall, I've got you." Alex suddenly became aware of John's strong hands on his elbows and took a small step forward, his skate made a loud bang as it slammed against the ice. "There's no need to be so heavy footed, just step lightly."  
Alex was enjoying every second of his tuition. He felt the heat of John's body on his own.  
"You're doing well. Keep going. I'm going to let go now"  
"Wait-"  
John let go and Alex was he left standing alone on the ice.  
"Come on."  
"No, I'm going to fall and it will be embarrassing for both of us." Alex protested  
"Just do it."  
Alex pushed off of the ice and stepped gingerly forward. Alex miss-stepped and tripped over his feet, his toe pick lodged itself in the ice and Alex was suddenly falling face first. He felt two hands clasp around his waist as he collided with the ice, the cold seeped through his clothes. Thud. A John sized mass crashed down onto the ice. Alex let out a small laugh which grew louder and louder, John's sweet giggle chorused with Alex's laughs as the two pulled themselves up into a standing position using each other to lift themselves up

Alex was suddenly aware of how close they were. His chest was lightly pressed against John's. The heat from their bodies mixing together. Alex noticed how their hands where knitted together. He felt fireworks explode in his stomach, his heart galloping in his chest.  
"You're really bad at this" John laughed. Alex blushed bright red, the heat rising to his cheeks. “You're cute when you blush."  
“I'm not cute.” Alex complained  
“But you are!” John grabbed Alex's hand and, before Alex knew it, he was being towed along by John and speed Alex found to be altogether too fast.  
“Wait! Slow down, you spoon!” Alex protested but John simply grabbed Alex's other hand and began skating around backwards.  
“Show-off” Alex muttered. John led them over to the barrier, which Alexander embraced very tightly. Hugging the barrier like an old friend he hadn't seen in a while.  
“That's rich, coming from you!”  
“Hey! I am very modest.”  
“God, if that's your definition of modest, I hate to see you showing off!”  
“I would do something show-offy now but I can't. When we get off this godforsaken ice rink you'll see a show off.”  
“Can't wait” John smiled. Alex noticed a slight blush in his cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or something else. Alex, as he so often did, found himself lost in the shining constellations on John's cheeks. That boy's smile could outshine the morning sun. Alex smiled at John as he realized John hadn't yet let go of his hand.  
“Come on, we didn't walk all this way in the snow to stand on the barrier. Skate, boy, skate” John urged  
“I am perfectly content to remain on the barrier, thank you very much!”  
John pulled Alex off the wall, tugging him around the rink.  
John kept pulling the rather reluctant Alex around the rink as the sun sank below the horizon and the city lights illuminated the city. The rink's lights came on, bathing the ice in gentle colour as the cool wind wrapped around the skaters. The snow hadn't stopped falling, the sugar snow settled onto the branch of every tree and made the ice a little difficult to negotiate with.

  
“Attention Skaters! This session has now ended, please make your way off the ice, please make your way off the ice. Thank you.” One of the staff members announced the end of the session. Hand in hand, Alex and John made their way slowly off the ice, Alex still clinging to the wall for dear life. They returned their skates and began the walk home in the cold.

“Hey, I'm hungry.” Alex said  
“Wanna go get something to eat?” John asked “There's this nice pretzel place near here.”  
“Sounds nice.”  
The two walked through the park to the pretzel place where John ordered their food before they started the walk home.  
“Look at how pretty the snow is. It's like cotton candy isn't it?” John admired in between mouthfuls of pretzel.  
“Yeah it's nice. It's a bit too cold for me.”  
“Are you cold?” John asked in the endearingly concerned way he asked about these sorts of things.  
“Well, it is snowing.” Alex said. At that, John put his arm around Alexander and pulled him closer to his chest, he could feel John's warmth. Alex felt the butterflies rise in his stomach.  
“Thanks.” Alex said as they made their way back up to John's apartment.  
“No worries. I like cuddling you anyways.”  
“No, I mean, thanks for tonight. It was the best not-date I've ever been on.” Alex smiled. He was suddenly very aware of our close they were.  
“That reminds me, you never showed me how much of a show-off you could be.”  
“Want me to?” Alex asked, stopping his pace. They were very close now. He could feel the heat from John's body.  
“Yeah” John breathed.  
Alex brought his face very close to John's. He could feel his breath now and the Alex's stomach was doing flips. When John didn't pull away, Alex closed the gap between them. He kissed him. Slow and gentle, Alex felt John's hand on the small of his back. Alex pulled away and beamed up at John who seemed a little flustered.  
“Show-off.” John choked  
Alex snorted. He took John's hand and they began walking again, Alex's heart still fluttering.

  
"We should text Angelica." Alex suggested  
"Yes!" John laughed Alex pulled out his phone  


To Angie:  
We kissed 

From Angie: Really? 

To Angie:  
Yeah...

From Angie:  
OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! GAY! GAY! GAY! #lams

To Angie:  
GAY! BI*! GAY!

From Angie:  
Who cares. You guys made out! Eliza owes me ten bucks!

Alex smiled and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "They bet on when we would get together." Alex shook his head

"Of course they did." John smiled at the smaller man “So is this still not a date?”  
“You didn't get me flowers.” Alex smirked  
“Well, you'll just have to go on another date with me so I can get you flowers.”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“Yeah, wanna see a movie or something?” John asked  
“I'd love to” Alex snuggled further into John's arm  
“They're showing the Conjuring 2, I'd like to go see that.”  
“I hate scary movies!”  
“Yeah I know, that's why I'm taking you to one. Whenever we watch one you get scared an burrow into me.”  
“I do not!” Alex replied, indignantly  
“You do.” John laughed  
“I am very manly when watching horror movies. I sit there and watch it like a man!”  
“You got scared in Jurassic Park” John teased  
“That dinosaur jumped up out of no where! It was scary John.”  
“Or we could go see Finding Dory?” John suggested  
“We are grown ass men, John.”  
“Finding Dory it is then?” John asked. Alex beamed up at John before planting a kiss onto his cheek.  
“Of course.”


End file.
